No Lo Eh Olvidado Rei
by Saladita12
Summary: [parte de Cronicas KxR][oneeshot, Yaoi] Rei se enoja con Kai y este quiere enmendar su error dandole una muy linda sorpresa a cambio


**Declimer: **esta parte es la que me hace sufrir….si ya sabemos que Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos créanme, Beyblade seria Yaoi, lemon y seguramente estaría prohibido en muchos países, los personajes y la historia de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki/TV Tokyo y demás asociados, este fic esta echo con pura diversión y sin fines de lucro

**Pareja: **la única eh inmejorable nn Kai x Rei

**Género: **Yaoi, Romance, Oneshot

**Parte de Crónicas Kai x Rei**

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos_"

'alguna frase resaltado o alguna ironía'

Kai's POV

**No podría Olvidarlo**

**By: Dita Hiwatari Kon**

**M**e desperté con los primeros rayos de sol que adornaban la mañana…que molestia, odio despertarme tan temprano…bueno no lo odio, por que siempre que lo hago puedo ver a mi hermoso neko dormir. Se ve tan tranquilo durmiendo…sus fracciones relajadas…su respiración tranquila, su cuerpo fuera de toda tensión…ah como me gustaría poder observarlo por siempre…no me vean asi! Tienen que aceptar que es una preciosura (n/a: nadie lo niega ¬¬U)…siento que se empieza a mover…sonrió a medias…eso significa que ya va a despertar…mal por mi, adoro verlo dormir, pero también me encanta verlo despierto…hundirme en sus ojos miel, sentir sus labios sabor cereza, tocar su piel olor a canela con color de la misma, tocar sus cabellos azabaches…ok…eso fue muy cursi…pero el tiene la culpa, el me ablando, el me hizo cursi! Aun que…no me arrepiento de ello. Por fin abrió sus ojos…me mira con pereza y yo le planto un beso en los labios…que me corresponde de inmediato claro esta…nos separamos por azares del destino...bueno en verdad por que se nos acabo el aire…me vio…yo lo vi…sus mejillas acaneladas de enrojecieron. Adoro verlo. Adoro sentirlo, Adoro besarlo. Adoro tocarlo. Adoro olerlo. Adoro acariciarlo. Adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con el…de nuevo con mis cursilerías…jeje bueno me esta viendo raro, eso es señal de que quiere saber que pienso, que quieren que les diga? Como todo buen gatito es curioso.

-pienso en ti neko- le acaricio la mejilla y veo como se sonroja y dirige su mirada a la cortina, casualmente parece que las figuras blancas en la cortina roja se le hicieron muy interesantes de ultimo momento

-Kai…sabes que dia es hoy?- me pregunto cauteloso y sonriente, gatito curioso

-es año nuevo…por que la pregunta?- lo veo interrogante y me rió para mis adentros al ver el puchero que pone en su cara gatuna…oh no, creo que se enojo, me esta viendo enojado…como cuando sin querer me comí su helado…esperen! Ese es otro cuento! Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión…empiezo a sudar, no aparta su mirada enojada de mí –por que me vez asi gatito?- le pregunto, no me agrada que me vean asi y mucho menos el

-enserio no sabes que dia es hoy?- me vuelve a preguntar, esta enojado, no furioso, si esta furioso

-es 31 de Diciembre- le vuelvo a contestar, curiosamente su mirada en vez de rebajar su furia…incrementa! Demonios...creo que hoy amaneció de mal humor mi lindo neko, siempre es malo que eso pase, aun que normalmente se recupera, pero en la noche me castiga…oigan no sean malpensados eh…bueno, tienen derecho, en realidad me castiga dejándome sin una noche solo nuestra…(n/a: vamos uds. entienden -/-)…se levanta de la cama, se viste y sale del cuarto azotando la puerta.

No es algo normal en mi estar exasperado…normalmente soy tranquilo y frío…PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO!! Mi neko esta muy furioso conmigo. No me ha hablado ni una sola vez desde que salimos de la casa y venimos a entrenar con los demás, es normal que se muestre tímido y casi no me haga caso cuando estamos con los chicos, pero hoy prácticamente me abandono! Todo el dia ha estado practicando con Drigger y de vez en cuando sonriendo ante las peleas de Hilary y Tyson, pero no se ha dignado a verme ni una sola vez…me estoy desesperando, no me agradan estas situaciones y menos cuando yo soy el que sale perdiendo. Ya se que los Hiwatari nunca pierden…la cosa es que Rei siempre me gana, simplemente es imposible que yo le diga que no o le reproche algo. Suspiro. No me queda de otra mas que esperar a que se encontente o mas bien, idearme la mejor forma para encontentarlo. Rayos...Tyson se acerca a mí con una de sus entupidas miradas maliciosas, seguro me viene a reprochar algo, presumirme que Max es su novio o alguno de sus caprichos.

-oye Kai, por que Rei no te ah hablado en todo el dia?- se los dije

-que te importa gordo- le respondo fríamente como siempre, me ve enojado, y sonrió triunfante para mis adentros

-no será que ya no le satisfaces en la cama?- ok…eso fue un golpe bajo, demasiado

-me sorprende que en tu vocabulario existan mas de 5 palabras, ya que tu cerebro no es lo suficientemente grande para procesar una oración completa Tyson, ahora para ejercitar a tu cerebro, por que no vas a darle 5 vueltas al parque?- lo veo poner una cara de enojo y frustración, punto para mi, a veces me alegro aun ser el capitán, Tyson se va y empieza a correr hacia Max, seguramente le reprochara a su novio mi acción. Veo la hora. Demonios! Ya es tarde! Demasiado tarde! Debo de ir a la casa (n/a: coff coff mansión!) me despido de Rei y de Max mientras salgo corriendo hacia el coche (n/a: coff convertible ¬¬)

Al llegar a la casa corro rápidamente a la cocina, eh hice todo lo posible por sacar a mis sirvientes y cocineras, tenia que trabajar mucho, demasiado. Al final lo logró, pude hacerlo, la cocina quedo echa un desastre, platos rotos, comida hasta en el techo, humo saliendo del horno y unas cuantas cosillas quemadas, pero lo que había preparado era comestible, incluso se podría decir que estaba bueno, no me tarde mas y salí en mi coche con una cesta en la parte trasera de el, conduje hasta el centro de entrenamiento donde mis amigos estaban, no quise hacerme el rogar para decirle a mi neko que subiera al auto, hice uso de mi fuerza y lo lleve –a rastras- al coche y lo senté en el asiento del copiloto, soltó varias maldiciones en chino, que no entendí ni quiero entender. Conduje varias horas, haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de mi neko, utilizaba una mano para manejar y otra para evitar que a mi gatito le entraran ganas de saltar por la ventana, al fin llegue a donde deseaba llegar, era un lugar muy bello iluminado por la luna, las estrellas y luciérnagas, mi gato no puso en marcha la huida como pensé, se quedo mirando fijamente la cascada que estaba ahí junto con algunas rocas llenas de musgo y algunos árboles de cerezo. De la cesta de comida saque un mantel y las cosas que había preparado, je, pensaban que no sabía cocinar cierto? Bueno espero haberlos sorprendido, por que incluso yo me sorprendí. Rei se sentó junto a mí y me miro con una ternura que ni yo mismo había visto antes, en realidad me sorprendí ya que luego se recostó en mi hombro y sonrió. No me tarde en servirle algo de comer al gatito. Al principio miro la comida con algo de duda, el sabia que nunca lo envenenaría, pero también sabia que yo tendía a confundir el detergente con harina y el veneno para rata con jugo de kiwi, no me miren asi, solo paso una vez…bueno dos. Probó la comida e hizo un gesto de aprobación, jamás pensé que mi comida no dejara en el hospital a alguien, su sonrisa me dio tranquilidad y yo comencé a comer mi intento de cena. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrute, al final de la comida, me recosté en las piernas del lindo de mi tigre, y me fije en sus detalles, intentaba re memorizar los que había olvidado o simplemente pensé eso como una excusa para poder observar la belleza física de mi novio. Recordé la razón por la cual casi quemo mi casa…ejem…había llevado ahí a mi pequeño minino, me enderece y el me miro interrogante.

-Rei…antes de que me vayas a reclamar cualquier cosa sobre lo de hoy en la mañana quería decirte dos cosas- mire mi reloj y exactamente marcaban las 12 en punto de la noche –primero quería desearte un feliz año nuevo- tome su mano con delicadeza mientras el me miraba con esa curiosidad felina que el siempre tenia presente, esculco en mi bolsillo y de el saco una cajita negra, la abro con cuidado y ahí, en esa simple caja, estaba un anillo, era de plata con un símbolo de yin-yang representado por piedras preciosas, Rei me miro son asombro y sus ojos se hicieron pequeños de la impresión –Rei Kon- lo paro con cuidado y yo me arrodillo –eres la persona que ah llenado de esperanza mi vida y ah desenterrado las sonrisas que hace tiempo enterré en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, eres la persona que me llena de gozo en la mañana y me hace disfrutar la noche, eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, Rei Kon, en este primer aniversario nuestro, aceptarías casarte conmigo?- veo que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y que sonríe ampliamente, después de eso solo avisto como se lanza contra mi y me besa, yo le correspondo feliz y le coloco el anillo en el dedo determinado que las mujeres y mi Rei usarían para el compromiso

-Kai…- lo silencio con mis dedos

-creíste que lo había olvidado? No me olvidaría de algo importante y menos si tiene que ver contigo, mi neko- lo vuelvo a besar mientras el sonríe y aun que parezca algo increíble, ambos soltamos una lagrima de alegría

**-FIN-**

**_Tazas de café: 4_**

**_Pañuelos usados: 10_**

**_Palabra más usada por mi madre: con un carajo Dita! Ya vete a dormir o no volverás a despertar!_**

_**Hora en la que lo termine: 10:16 p.m.**_

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi computadora por no trabarse TOT**

**Espero que les allá gustado nOn, nos vemos pronto**

"_El camino a la felicidad parece invisible, hasta que te haces de alas para volar a el"_


End file.
